


That Day

by Troublesome1220



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/pseuds/Troublesome1220
Summary: “Goodbye Yuuchan.”
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 27





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So just going to post this before I leave it for too long and lose interest. Thank you to WhiskeyKun for inspiring and encouraging me to write. Criticism and comments of any kind are welcome. First time writing and just want to see how well my ideas translate onto paper (or technically on screen).

The sun was setting when the bus pulled up to the bus station. Stepping off the bus, Nana hesitated. Her hands gripped the girl beside her tightly.  
“Are you really leaving?” Nana mumbled into her shoulder.  
“Uh…” the girl beside her nodded grimly.  
“When will you come back?”  
“I don’t know. ” the girl stooped to grab both her and Nana’s luggage. Hearing her name, the girl turned to see her parents gesturing for her to hurry. “Come on, don’t cry.”  
“I’m not crying.” Nana puffed out her cheeks, rubbing furiously at her traitorous tears.  
“Yes you are. It’s not like we will never see each other again. I’ll come back for you. I promise.” Nana’s grip on her hands loosened until it had gone lax, letting the other break free. Stepping forward, the girl moved to leave.  
Nana’s gaze never left her back, as the girl and her family piled her bags into the car. Right before the girl stepped into the car, she hesitated. She turned, and their eyes met. Nana wiped the leftover tears on her face and smiled. Waving, she turned away from the leaving girl.  
“Goodbye Yuuchan.” 

BEEP BEEP BE—  
With a resounding slap to her alarm clock, Okada Nana groaned. Sighing, she sat up in bed. Feeling a strange stiffness on her cheeks, she raised a hand to her wipe it off only to find dry tears.  
“Huh. That’s weird. What was I dreaming about?” Deciding that whatever it was must be trivial, Nana rolled out of bed and began to put on the neat, folded uniform she had set aside the night before.  
Today’s my first day supervising the gates. I have to show the senpais that I’m a reliable member of the discipline committee. Okada fighting!  
Tussling her short hair and straightening her tie, Nana made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Promptly 30 minutes later, the sound of doors opening followed by a loud yawn can be heard.  
“Ohayou(Good morning) Yuuri.” Naachan greeted, as she served her best friend a platter.  
“‘Hayo…” Yuuri mumbled through her mouth of toast.  
“Yuuri swallow then talk It’s rude to talk with food in your mouth .” Nana reprimanded. “Now finish up breakfast. I left your lunch on the table so don’t forget to grab it. I’ll be reporting in early and start my shift.”  
“Hai hai~ Don’t be too strict Naachan. You’re gonna get a lot of hate if you write too many people up.”  
“You better get to school on time or I’ll write you up too.” Nana jokes, slipping her shoes on and grabbing her bag.  
“Hai~ Love you too Naachan” Yuuri called out, as Nana shut the door behind her.

“Ohayo~ Naachan~” came a singsong voice from behind her.  
Without even looking up, Nana knew who had once again arrive merely minutes before school. “Miki. You’re late”Naachan responded curtly.  
“Mou~ So cold. And I’m not late. Everyone else is just early.” Miki whined as she hung off of Nana like a koala.  
Unperturbed, Nana calmly started writing on her clipboard. “Let’s see. Skirts shorter than acceptable. Earrings are too long. Not wearing school tie or bow. Hmmm. This should be worth two weeks of detention.”  
“WAH! No way! There’s no way that’s two weeks Naachan! You’re abusing your power!” Miki flinched away from Nana at the sound of detention.  
“”Harassing discipline committee and let’s see. You have 2 minutes left till class. Lateness and harassment should extend your detention period to a month.” Naachan nodded to herself as she scribbles randomly on the clipboard away from Miki’s eyes.  
“AH. Fine Naachan I’ll go to class. See youuu! Don’t give me detention! I’ll buy you chocomint!” Miki shouted behind her as she ran off.  
“Shouting and attempting to bribe the discipline committee. Hmmm. I’ll just give her two days of detention. I should still be able to get chocomint right?” Nana murmured to herself, writing down a 2 next to Miki’s name.  
Glancing down at her watch, Nana began to count the seconds left before the bell ring. She looked down at her clipboard.  
So far so good. I haven’t had to write anyone down yet (ignores the yell of mini Miki in her head). Uniforms were within school regulation and there were no suspicious actions. Doesn’t seem like anyone will be late either. Ah Īna~(How nice)  
Locking the gates as soon as the clock struck 8, Nana turned around to head to class when-  
“MATTEEE(WAIT)” came a voice from behind.  
Nana turned just in time to see a girl with the same school uniform flip over the gates she had just locked and land in front of her. Or would have, if she had not lost her balance.  
As she fell, Nana caught a glimpse of strangely familiar black hair and dimples and a name came to mind. With the air knocked out of her, Nana could only gasp out a single word.  
“Yuuchan?”


	2. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos. Was honestly a lot more than I expected. Did not know receiving kudos would feel this nice.  
> Happy New Years!!

“OKADA NANA!” Nana had just broken out of her daydream when something that felt like the Shinkansen slammed into her.  
“MIKI!” Standing worriedly beside Nana and her attacker was the third member of the group dubbed the “Three Musketeers.”   
Nana groaned softly as she glanced up into the fiery gaze of one Nishino Miki.  
“How could you, Naachan?” Miki wailed from on top of Nana. “I even offered you chocomint! You still have me two days of detention. Aren’t we friends?!” Fake crocodile tears welled up in Miki’s eyes  
“Clearly not.” Came an amused voice from beside the trio. On top of the desk Nana had been tackled out of, sat one Ota Yuuri.  
“Shut up! Wasn’t talking to you Ota!” Grumbled Miki.  
“Maybe you should get off Naachan?” A godsend suggestion was brought up by one angel-like Kojima Mako who had seemed to notice the struggling Okada that Miki was still sitting on top of.  
“Oh oops. You’re right. Sorry Naachan.” Miki sheepishly got up, offering Nana a hand.  
Taking a few moments to regain her bearing, Nana accepted the proffered hand, and sat up.  
“Bribing the discipline committee is against school rules, Miki.”  
“Ugh couldn’t you have made an exception. It was chocomint!”  
“No exceptions can be made for broken rules.”   
Before Miki would whine anymore, Yuuri spoke up. “But didn’t you let the senpai who jumped over the gate go earlier?”  
Nana looked at Yuuri, surprised. “You saw that?”   
“Yea. Also the part where she f—” Nana immediately covered Yuuri’s mouth.  
“Let’s not say anymore than that Yuuri.”  
“Wait. You’re saying. Nana. Our Okada Nana. Our resident goody two shoe discipline committee member. Let someone who broke the rule get away?!” A look of betrayal flashed across Miki’s face. “WAIT! JUMPING OVER THE FENCE HAS GOT TO BE A BIGGER OFFENCE THAN BRIBING! HOW COME THE SENPAI GOT AWAY?!”  
“Wel—”  
“WAS THE SENIOR HOT?!” Miki grabbed Yuuri. “MIKI!” Nana’s face turned red when she noticed the whole class had turned in their direction. Bowing and apologizing for being too loud, Nana whispered. “Can’t you quiet down a bit! And I won’t let people get away just because they’re good looking”  
“Uh-huh” Miki’s face remained undeterred.  
“Well. The senpai ran away before Naachan could get her name.” Yuuri offered.  
Nana nodded rapidly, desperate to get Miki off her back.  
“But you know who she is don’t you?” Mako smiled, looking at Yuuri. “That’s what you disappeared off for when lunch started right?”  
“Really can’t underestimate you Mako.” Yuuri sweatdropped. “But yeah. I went and asked Yamamoto-sensei. She said there’s only one second year senpai who would fit those descriptions.”  
Miki slammed her hand on the table and stood up abruptly. “THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR! YUURI LEAD THE WAY! WE CAN’T HAVE ANYONE BREAKING THE RULES!”

“Yuiri? Are you ok?” A voice startled Yuiri out of her daze.   
“Huh? I mean uh yea?” Yuiri glanced up to see the concerned gaze of Ayaka.   
“uh -huh. Really. Then what has Ayanan been blabbering about for the last 15 minutes?”   
“Uhhhh” At the sight of Ayaka’s eyebrow rise above her bangs, Yuiri sighed. “I don’t know? Some cute guy she met on the way to school?”  
“Well. She’s not wrong.” Saho giggled. “Or maybe Ayanan is just predictable.”   
Ignoring the ensuing cat fight between Saho and Ayanan, Ayaka turned to Yuiri. “So what were you thinking about now. It’s normal for you to daydream in class but there’s a different look on your face today.”  
“I uh…” Yuiri hesitated. “Ayaka? Do you know who was on duty today? For the morning patrol I mean.”  
“No I haven’t checked the roster yet. Why? Though it is weird that you didn’t arrive with a detention slip despite being late. Did you run from some poor freshman that was stationed at the gate again?”   
“I did not run… Wait that’s not my point!” Letting out an indignant huff, Yuiri smacked Ayaka’s arm. “I… Well. I kind of crashed into them… After leaping over the gate…” The last part came out in a whisper, yet Ayaka’s sharp ears, trained to pick up on Yuiri’s soft voice that often trails off when she’s embarrassed, heard it anyway.  
“What?! You crashed into them? Were they injured? Did you take them to the nurse??” Ayaka hyperventilated, shaking Yuiri back and forth.  
“Wait Ayaka! They're fine! Stop shaking me! You’re causing a scene.” Having pulled out of Ayaka’s eagle like grip, Yuiri sighed in relief, trying to regain her bearings.  
Glancing around, Ayaka seemed to have realized that the whole class had turned to stare at the quartet in the back of the room. Even Saho and Ayanan had stopped tussling to stare at Ayaka and the still dizzy Yuiri.  
Hastily apologizing, Ayaka sat back in her seat and everyone turned back to their activities. Ayanan and Saho had stopped choking each other and sat down as well. “So what happened to the freshman??”   
Rubbing her head sheepishly, Yuiri mumbled “I ran. After I got off her.”  
All three of her friends could only stare at her in shock. “Saho… Ayanan… Don’t stop me.” Without warning, Ayaka smacked Yuiri on the back of the head. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN! You didn’t help the freshman up?? Or make sure they’re alright??”  
Holding her hands up to defend herself, Yuiri defended herself vehemently. “But Ayaka! The freshman was fine. And and… When I ran her over… she…” she trailed off again, and even Ayaka’s trained ears could not hear.  
Silence reigned for a few seconds until…  
“She what??” Ayanan blurted, unable to withstand the suspense.   
“She called me ‘Yuuchan’...” Yuiri whispered.   
“Yuuchan? That’s it??” Ayanan whisper shouted. “You got spooked cause the freshman called you Yuuchan?”  
“Saho…” Ayaka gave a sign.  
“Hai~” Saho casually smacked Ayanan into the desk.  
“You idiot. Yuiri’s never even let us call her Yuuchan. Always said it was reserved. Not to mention how would a random freshman know Yuiri’s nickname” Ayanan nodded slowly, seeming to have gotten on the same page as the rest of them.   
However before more could be said between the four, the door to their classroom was slammed open with tremendous force. Standing at the door, behind the culprit of the door slamming was said kouhai, followed by two more who looked as though they were there against their will.


End file.
